Maelstrom Spider
Maelstrom Spiders are giant arachnid creatures of chaos. The Maelstrom Spider was the first species of Stromlings to be created. When Baron Typhonus wanted to demonstrate the power of chaos and Imagination without rules, he used the Imagination Nexus to create the first Maelstrom Spider, the Spider Boss. The Spider Boss dragged the Baron into the Imagination Nexus, corrupting it into the Maelstrom. While the original Spider Boss has not been seen since the event that shattered Planet Crux, Free To Play promotional artwork shows a Maelstrom Spider on Crux Prime, suggesting that the Spider Boss is likely near the ruins of the Mythran Temple. Although the Spider Boss is the original Maelstrom Spider, there have been reports other Maelstrom Spiders across the LEGO Universe. Since their appearances are rare, much about Maelstrom Spiders is shrouded in mystery. However, it is known that they are very powerful and can reproduce, and their offspring are Dark Spiderlings. JIW2 and his fellow pilots were besieged by a group of Stromlings shortly before the launch of Pod 2. While its validity is unconfirmed, JIW2's Mission Log describes an arachnid Stromling that was the size of a large vehicle, suggesting that he encountered a Maelstrom Spider. JIW2 also heard reports of another Maelstrom Spider breaking through bars to escape its captivity. A Maelstrom Spider was first seen in the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer; however, like the Grumpy Darklings, no Maelstrom Spiders appear in the Battle of Nimbus Station based upon this trailer. In the remake of this trailer featuring Duke Exeter, Hael Storm, and Vanda Darkflame, the Maelstrom Spider is mostly obscured by a Maelstrom Dragon but can still be glimpsed.LEGO Universe TV commercial More recently, Paradox experiments with Maelstrom-Infected Bricks at the Paradox Research Facility created a Maelstrom Spider Queen. The Spider Queen broke free of its captivity, releasing Maelstrom energies that corrupted the researchers and Defense Robots into Stromlings and Stromling Mechs. The Spider Queen retreated to the Maelstrom Mine, where she conceived many Dark Spiderling offspring before traveling to Block Yard. The Spider Queen is the only Maelstrom Spider that players can battle in-game. Another Maelstrom Spider made its home in the Stromling-infested tunnels beneath the Paradox Refinery of Forbidden Valley. The spider can be glimpsed when players race in the Dragonmaw Chasm. Given the infestation of Dark Spiderlings in the caverns, it is likely that this Maelstrom Spider had many offspring. Beta Information Although the Spider Queen is the only Maelstrom Spider that can be battled in the released game, the Spider Cave was an unreleased instance from earlier stages of development in which players battled the Spider Boss itself. The Spider Cave also included a Dark Spiderling nest full of egg sacs produced by the Maelstrom Spider. Due to revisions in the Avant Gardens storyline, the Spider Cave was removed and instead replaced with the Spider Queen Battle. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, the Maelstrom Spider was not an entire species but only referred specifically to the Spider Boss. The update revised the Avant Gardens storyline and distinguished the Spider Queen from the Spider Boss, stating that she was an experiment created by Paradox. With this revelation, the possibilities of other Maelstrom Spiders existing opened up, marking the appearances of Maelstrom Spiders in the "Answer the Call" trailer and Dragonmaw Chasm as not necessarily appearances by the original Spider Boss. Trivia *The legs of the Maelstrom Spider are based upon the LEGO Exo-Force set 8112 Battle Arachnoid. *The term "Maelstrom Spider" is used interchangeably to refer to the Spider Boss and Spider Queen, suggesting that it is the name of their species of giant Maelstrom spiders. See Also *Spider Boss *Spider Queen *Dark Spiderling References Gallery 8112BattleArachnoid.jpg|8112 Battle Arachnoid Stromling group.jpg|Concept art for a Maelstrom Spider and other Stromlings by Richard Tran Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 7.54.26 PM.png|A Maelstrom Spider in the "Answer the Call" trailer Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 7.43.19 PM.png|The Spider Boss Coming in hot small file.jpg|Concept art for a Maelstrom Spider on Crux Prime SpiderBossDMC.PNG|A Maelstrom Spider in Dragonmaw Chasm SpiderBossQueen.png|The Maelstrom Spider Queen LEGO Universe F2P Key Visual.jpg|A Maelstrom Spider on Crux Prime Category:Stromlings Category:Maelstrom Category:Enemies